


Fortunetelling

by escritoireazul



Category: Supernatural, The Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Character of Color, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-26
Updated: 2008-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through Star's thoughts, Missouri can see the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortunetelling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: medie's Because We're Awesome Drabble-a-thon  
> Prompt: Missouri, last woman standing.

Missouri is naked and the sunlight coming through her curtains is warm. The windows are open, and a breeze ruffles the hair of the woman in her bed, and the cards she spreads across the covers.

There have been many women, and Missouri wonders if she is cursed. It's unlikely, she would probably know, or feel some disturbance, or follow the thoughts of one person to another until she found a hint from the culprit.

They don't always die. Sometimes they decide they are straight. Sometimes their jobs take them far away. Sometimes they are terrified of her ghosts and her abilities. Sometimes it just doesn't work. But there are so many.

Star stretches her arms high overhead, and her breasts rise with the movement. She is a woman who still carries the bloom of her youth in her easy laughter and the way she thinks she is invincible.

"I've finished your reading," she says, and though she smiles, her eyes are sad. "Would you like to see your cards?"

Missouri sits at the foot of the bed and Star spreads her fingers wide above the cards. She doesn't say a word, but they both know what everything means, the future barreling in to meet the past in an explosive present.

"Oh, boys," she says, and Star tilts her head, quirks her eyebrows. She doesn't ask. They each have their private things, their secret histories. They each know the touch of the supernatural. "Thank you."

Star gathers the cards and shuffles them before she slides them into a velvet pouch. She sets it on the nightstand, and makes her way down the bed. It is comfortable, the mattress firm and the pillows soft. There is more than enough room for two women to love each other, to sprawl out in their sleep, to wake together and read fortunes and minds.

"I would like to kiss you now," Star says. She doesn't have to say it, Missouri could have read her intentions even without her special ability, but it is nice, to hear the words aloud, to hear the desire and the warmth.

Star is going to leave, and Missouri will again be a woman, standing alone, protecting her small portion of the world. There is time still for Star to come back, and for them to have their adventure, but time is short and the end comes fast.

Missouri kisses her, puts her hands on Star's body and pulls her close. They kiss with open mouths and quick tongues, easy kisses they've shared a dozen times before. Missouri eases Star onto her back, slides her hands down to her breasts, down to her thighs, and trails her mouth after.

Star cries out when she comes, and through her thoughts, Missouri can see the future.


End file.
